


Socially Awkward

by Castalyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalyne/pseuds/Castalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 genre's that involve the pairing Sai and Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socially Awkward

Write 10 different categories of fic, in as few words as possible.

ANGST

Sai felt the sting in his stomach first, then dangerously close to his heart when he heard she had risked his life for the man who barely noticed her. Mostly because Sai knew Hinata thought of Naruto more than any other human being regardless of how Sai himself had felt.

*********

AU

Not wanting to seem rude in front of the new recruit, Hinata accepted the trade window that Sai had opened from his Undead Warlock to her Troll Shaman.

'S..o so big!' She exclaimed through vent. 'It's... an... epic?'

Sai smiled. 'Surpasses Naruto's greens by far.'

World of Warcraft had just become a little more interesting for Hinata.

********

CRACK

Hinata forced him to the ground, fingers digging into his shoulders almost painfully as he grew hard at the feral look in her eyes. 'You can't rape the willing.' She hissed as she hastily began to remove his pants. 'and I trust there is no objections?'

Sai groaned against her touch in reply.

*********

CROSSOVER

Sai enjoyed seeing Hinata fight crime in that revealing Sailor Scout costume; she looked adorable and sexy all at once. He was sure he could pull it off much better; after all, he had the stomach for it.

********

FIRST TIME

Arms tightly wound around his torso, he could feel the woman's full breast press into his body and he enjoyed every last movement. Not only because he simply adored the female figure, but because Hinata Hyuuga had just given him his first hug.

*********

FLUFF

Romance never fell easily on the two, things were awkward, shy and timid but when Sai felt Hinata's body seek out his when she slept he wanted nothing more than to return her touches. He always did.

************

HUMOUR

'His penis is small.' Sai stated blankly, nodding in confirmation.

Hinata shook her head and smiled.

'Your proof woman?' Sai raised an eyebrow.

There was a hint of mischief in her eyes upon her next words, her blush stretching across her cheeks. 'You... don't possess the Bakyugan.'

********

HURT/COMFORT

Neji's death was confirmed just before day break and it affected nobody harder than Hinata. She locked her bedroom door, buried herself in her blankets and sobbed quietly and bitterly into her pillow. Being pierced by a kunai would have hurt less and would have been more bearable than the sudden realization she'd never see a loved one again. She regretted not telling Neji all sorts of things, that despite how they acted towards each other from time to time when they were children, she loved him.

She regretted not locking her window when she heard the footsteps on the floor and thought it to be Kiba or Shino but peering out blearily proved otherwise. Sai sat cautiously on her bed, creaking under his weight, eyes narrowed, brows furrowed, lip jutted out in a pout.

'Can you tell me how you are feeling?' He asked, though it wasn't out of comfort, more of him wanting to understand emotions.

Hinata would take whatever she could get right now as she sat up in bed and began to tell Sai exactlly what she was feeling.

********

SMUT

Both were people of very few words but it was simply euphoric hearing Hinata moan against his cock when she took most of Sai's length into her throat, feeling her swallow around him as she struggled to take him deeper.

******

UST

He watched the heaving of her exposed cleavage as it taunted his vision while she sat on his lap. Grinding into him, she commanded softly for him to stay still.

'You hit your head... pretty hard.' Hinata gasped breathlessly, applying the compress to the wound that leaked the dark red liquid.

Sai rolled his eyes up to meet hers as he ran his hands over her thighs, grabbing at the fabric when she grazed her fingers over the open flesh wound. She apologized quickly and began to bandage him up.


End file.
